The two dhampirs
by Steph Hathaway
Summary: <html><head></head>Little Romitri one-shots, but not told from their point of view. This could be told from a stranger, friend, enemy ect. I've been toying with this idea in my head for a while, and I hope you will enjoy. - Rated T for language</html>
1. The story of Hathaway and Belikov

**A/N**

**Hello Love :) **

**I'm Steph, and this is my first real attempt of a fanfiction. I will warn you - I'm just a 14 year old from sweden, so english may need some polishing. (If you want to be the beta for this, just DM me.) I'm going to try and update with new oneshots once a week.**

**Enjoy!**

_I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights to Richelle Mead_

It was an early tuesday morning, and Denise was eating breakfast in one of the many cafes at court together with one of her fellow guardians. She was very much enjoying her chicken salad after a heavy morning workout in the gym. But soon a couple entered the cafe, and it was something about them that made her (Despite the deliciousness of the chicken) lift her gaze. Two dhampirs -guardians, seeing how fit they were, entered. It was a male and a female, one of them very long and one very short, the difference became even clearer when they were standing beside each other, but however both of them were stunningly beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes.

The two dhampirs bought their breakfast and got seated, and Denise couldn't tear her eyes from them. It was something about them that was so special, but she didn't know what. Maybe it was how casual they were with each other, or the way they seemed to finish not just each others sentences, but movements. They must have worked together for long, to know each other so well, still both of them looked so young. Movements and thoughts was something guardians who fought together often learned, it made them excellent in battle. What Denise did not expect was for the girl to lean over the table and kiss the other dhampir, right on the mouth. He seemed slightly embarrassed at first, but still responded the kiss. Denise just stared for a few seconds, then turned to her friend, who did not seemed to pay much attention to the unusual couple.

Denise was speechless. "Are they... But?... Guardians..."

"Haven't you heard of them? That's Hathaway and Belikov." Denise looked at the couple again and narrowed her eyebrows.

"I honestly have no idea who they are." A dhampir couple that was accepted by the moroi society was almost unheard of, so Denise was suprised she hadn't been told about them before. Of course they, as guardians, 1must have had notice her stares, but either they were used to it or they just didn't care.

"Oh, you do, in one way or another. So much has happened to that couple it's a miracle they are both here." She smiled slightly as she said this, leaning back into her seat.

"Will you tell me?"

"The story of Hathaway and Belikov is full of so many miracles, I don't know how much I believe myself. And even less where to start." Was all she said.

"Please just try." Denise begged.

Her friend sighted. "Okay. The first time they met, Hathaway was on the run with her best friend Vasilisa..."

And then, Denise was told a story about princesses, people coming back from the dead, strange magic, romance, strigoi, murders and so much more, a story probably changed and retold many times, and she almost didn't believe it, but one thing she knew for sure.

The story of Hathaway and Belikov may be full of things you might not believe, but it was not miracles. Because through every step of it, and what may just be a story told one tuesday breakfast to Denise, lay so much work. Denise would never be able to through something like that herself, but the bravery of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov would forever inspire her.

**A/N **

**First chapter! These will probably be from around this length to 1000 words, so they won't all be so short. How was my english? Did I completely fail? Okay? I hope you liked it, and that I'll see you soon.  
><strong>

**Please read a review and tell me how I can get better!**

**Love Steph**


	2. Fooled

**I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights to Richelle Mead. **

Fooled

When I first met Lena, I was just a little boy, eleven years old. It was in the middle of the summer, and after a fight with my older brother, I had ran out of the house, having to clear my thoughts and calm down.

I had always had problem with my temper, not that I was aggressive, but I had all these thoughts, all these feelings going round and round in my head. So much it made me dizzy, clouded my thoughts, and all I could do was act blindly on instinct.

I found myself running to the playground, only a few minutes from the house. The warm summer night breeze swept through my hair, which had grown longer than usual during the summer, and it ended up in my eyes. I took a deep breath, imagining I could see the air go through me, like a light, washing my soul clean. As I breathed out, it was like my anger followed the air, and everything was suddenly very, very peaceful. So quiet. I had always loved the night, so calm and soft, no shouts, no people, no sun blinding me. I lay down in the grass, berating in it's scent. I might have fallen asleep, or not, but I don't know how much time had passed before I heard a voice, a sweet, calm voice.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" I had sat up, startled. In front of me stood a woman, she couldn't be much over twenty. She had beautiful, nog black hair, and when I rose my gaze to look at her face, I saw she had just as beautiful green eyes. Tho, they somehow looked weird. I could't see why, it was too dark, and her face was too far away.

"I…" What were I doing here? "I'm just having some fresh air. It's very calming." The woman sat down, legs crossed. Her movements were so graceful, almost inhuman. She played with some grass, never meeting my eyes. I know I should be scared, I should't talk to strangers, but there was something so calming about her presence. Still, she felt a little bit dangerous, it was a weird feeling.

"Emotions can be complicated, you would be much better of without them." She smiled slightly, like she was hiding a secret.

"Oh, if i got the chance, I would dump them in the trash. They all just go around in my head, messing. They are confusing."

"The worst feeling you can have is feeling helpless." She said, and I nodded in agreement. "And you never feel as helpless, as when you are not even in control of your own mind." I felt like she could read my mind, like she went through the exact same thing as I. Finally, I had met someone who understood, who didn't call me dangerous just because I was scared. "Lucky me, I found a way out of it." Then she met my eyes, and I gasped, around her pupil was a thin, but clear, ring of red. _Beautiful_ I heard myself whisper. But the woman continued. "I can help you too, if you want."

Of course, I had said yes to her, and she told me, right now, I was too young, but some day. She told me her name was Lena, and that we would meet again. We met a lot of times that summer, always at night, and she told me more amazing things she could give me. Power, immortality. Me and Lena could live forever, together. She told me there was nothing I wanted more than seeing her, and as she said it, I realized it was the truth. But by the end of the summer, Lena said we couldn't meet in a while, but next summer, she would come. Maybe I was old enough next year. And her promise took me through the year, because I always had something to look forward too. She came, like she said she would, the next summer. Then the summer after that, and the next. I started living for Lena's short visits. I thought about her constantly. There was nothing I wanted more than to spend forever with her. Six summers later, when I was seventeen, she came, and she smiled, showing of her tangs.

"You can come with me now, Oleg. I talked to the others." At first I was happy, oh so happy, but then i thought.

"But, I haven't said goodbye yet, what about Mum, and my brother?" They would be worried if I just disappeared.

"They don't want you, Eric" Lena was right. They didn't want me. I was being stupid. "They don't understand you, Eric. Don't you remember the first time we met?" I did. Of course I did. Lena was the only one who understood, who could help. She would make me like her.

So that night I followed her, to where she lived, together with all the others, those who were like her. After meeting them, they said I had to show myself worthy, that I was loyal. I said I would do it, I would do anything. So I stayed there helping them. I stayed for years. Sometimes others humans came too, many of them like me, promised to be turned into one of them. Sometimes they disappeared. Right now, there was a human girl here. Dimitri had brought her. Her name was Rose. She was going to be turned, I was told. But she didn't have to show her worthy, apparently. She was in fact trapped here. She was sick, Lena told me, she had lost her mind. They were gonna turn her to help her. But right now she was dangerous, I was told.

I was just carrying a couple of linens up some stairs, on my way to wash them, when a dark haired girl bumped in to me. It must be the girl I was warned about. Rose. She sure looked crazy, and dangerous. Her hair was a mess, some of it stuck to her face, which had blood one it. But it wasn't hurt, the blood came from her hands. It wasn't her blood. She stared at me with such evil, I didn't know what to do. Then she talked.

"Stick." She said in bad russian, clear american accent. "Stick. Where?" Had she hit her head?

"Why are you speaking like that?" I asked, sure to keep my distance. She looked tired. A little bit away I could here a pounding. Strong force against strong metal.

"For gods sake. Where is the vault?"

"Vault?" I asked, there were a couple of them here.

"A place where they keep weapons." I stared, was she out of her mind? "I need a silver stake."

"Oh." I knew what a silver stake was. Weapons of the evil. "That." The pounding was getting louder, and I glanced towards it. _Could that be Lena? _

"Ignore him." Rose said, looking more dangerous than ever. Could she really trap one of _them?_ "Take me to the vault." She said "_Now!" _I yelped in surprise and nodded, hurrying toward the place where they kept dangerous items. I had been there a couple of times, leaving things, since _they_ could't touch it. It didn't matter if I showed her, I decided. I could't let her in anyway.

"Open it." She, as expected, said when we got there.

"I don't have the key." I said in a plain tone, feeling a little triumph. But while I celebrated she got out a couple of keys, ones she had definitely stolen, and started trying them in the lock. The door opened and I stood as frozen, _Shit_. Lena was going to be mad at me. I hated it when Lena was mad at me. Maybe I could escape, pretend I had nothing to do with this. But Rose read my mind.

"Don't even think about it." She warned me. She was gonna kill me. I know it. I've never been this scared in my life. Not because i fear death. But because if I die, I will have to leave Lena. Rose found a stake, and demanded me to take her to a room with windows. He was defiantly trying to escape. But she wont. I can trick her. I knew that Galina, the master, I was told to call her, for some reason often sat in the library. If I was lucky, she was still there now, and she would most certainly kill Rose. On our way, hurrying though the corridors, Rose did something unexpected.

"Whats you name?" She asked, her voice somewhat softer.

"Oleg." I said, worried about her sudden change in mood.

"You know…" She seemed nervous for the first time. "I'm getting out do here… if you want… if you want, I could take you with me." _What?_ Didn't she under stand I chose to be here?

"Why would I want to do that?" That would mean giving up my hopes about becoming one of them. Leaving it all. Leaving Lena. I could never do that. Stupid, stupid girl. All these feelings fooled her. She didn't understand feeling and emotions are bad, they mess with you. That's what I thought when i opened the door to the library. Then hurried away. Now she would die. But as I hurried, I almost bumped into Dimitri. I never liked him. I looked at me, eyes burning.

"Is Roza in there?" Roza. Rose. I nodded. "Thank you." He said. Then reached out for me, and snapped my neck.

It was a quick death, but still, I had the time to realize. Rose isn't the stupid one. Rose isn't a fool.

The fool, is me.

**A/N **

**Hi Darlings!**

**I'm sorry this is a day late, I'm so insecure about my writing, so I probably wrote like five one shots before this one. This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would hehe.**

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed my last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one too. **


End file.
